In Time
by devilord
Summary: Gine, The Mother of Goku, finds herself several years in the future after escaping the destruction of Planet Vegeta, meanwhile, a couple of Time Patrollers are trying to find out who's been causing trouble in he past
1. Chapter 1

Bardock's group had made quick work of the planet they were purging. It's Race's average power level was around 1,500, making easy picking for the group, However, one such member wasn't so strong. Gine lie on the ground, battered and beaten after a surprise attack from some stragglers. Her group had left her behind, claiming that the weak don't deserve to return home. Although Gine was able to hold off the attackers, she was too weak to even get up and find a place to hide. She knew she wouldn't make it if another powerful enemy caught her. Usually, Bardock would be around to save her, however, this time he didn't accompany them since he was heavily wounded in a previous battle and was stuck in a healing tank. Gine knew she had to stay awake, she knew that if she closed her eyes, she could very welldie in her sleep, but it was very hard to resist, and she eventually succumbed to the heavy weight in her eyelids

Gine woke up in a small bed, she didn't know where she was, but it was obvious someone had found her and healed her wounds. She got off the bed and began to search around the house. She walked around until she stumbled upon a small old man in the kitchen

"Excuse me," She said in a quiet voice, "are you the person who saved me?" The old man turned around to look at Gine

"You're awake I see, you took a really bad beating out there, I'm surprised you were still alive when I found you." said the old man, "You were lucky that I found you when I did, you looked like you were about to die."

"But why would you save me though?" she asked,"we slaughtered your people..."

"I was hoping to set an example for you Saiyans, maybe you could go back to your planet and teach a thing or two about kindness to the rest of the monkeys." the old man said in a loud voice, "and plus, I couldn't sense any evil in your heart, you aren't like other Saiyans are you?"

"Well, I don't really enjoy fighting, if it were up to me, I'd make it so that none of us had to fight, but I might get myself killed of I ever said something like that to the rest of them."

"If you dislike fighting so much, then why do you go on missions with them? Maybe you could've been a nurse or a cook on Planet Vegeta, you clearly are't fit for fighting." the man said with curiosity in his voice.

"W-well, you see, there's this guy and..." She clamed up in shyness before she could finish.

"Oh... I see, I didn't know Saiyans even had those kinds of feelings" the man turned around and went back to the food on the stove, " I'll make you some food, but you better leave after that." after a few minutes of waiting, food was ready, although there seemed to be something on Gine's mind.

"I have a question to ask you, Mister." She said.

"What is it?"

"Why is it that none of the other members of my group could find you? Scouters can find even the weakest of power levels, yet you somehow avoided detection completely."

"Ah, it's a little technique I learned when I took a little trip to planet called Earth, " he replied, "despite the planet's average power level being 5, they seemed to have come up with some great techniques for battle, one such technique being the ability to hide your power level completely."

"The ability to hid your power level..." Gine repeated, "Do you... do you think you could teach me how to do that?"

"And why should I do that?"

"Just like you said, I don't like to fight, and if I can hide my power level like you, then I can just hide and not forced to hurt anyone!"

"Hmph, very well, you don't seem like a bad person, and it doesn't take that long to teach something as simple as this."

"Thank you, Mister."


	2. Chapter 2

_Several Years Later..._

Gine looked from her ship and saw the destruction of Planet Vegeta with her own eyes, and she couldn't help but tear, even though she knew that the Saiyans were bad people, it was still her home and she had many memories there. What upset her even more, however, was the death of her mate, Bardock. She knew she could have taught him how to hide her power level like the old man did for her, but she knew Bardock would refuse and would want to take on Frieza head on. It made her sad knowing there was nothing she could have done about it. She did take solace in the fact that their two sons were alive though, Raditz was on a mission with Prince Vegeta and Kakarrot was sent to a distant planet called Earth thanks to Bardock's suspicions.

Gine set a course for Planet Earth since she could still read Kakarrot's low power level with her scouter. Suddenly, her ship started shaking, she didn't know what was going on, but whatever was happening was bad, she looked outised and saw some kind of portal that was about to pull her inside.

 _Somewhere in a different world far away from here..._

"Supreme Kai of Time..."

"What is it Trunks?"

"It seems as though there's been a slight change in time, I can't point out exactly when the change will happen, but I know that it will happen somewhere around the time when Lord Beerus went to Earth, but what I don't understand is why this happened, Demigra is dead and we took care of the wormhole he created."

"Sometimes, very rarely, a random wormhole will open up somewhere in space, they usually don't cause too much of a change, since they usually just suck up small asteroids and other things, so we won't always be alerted when a change has happened, however," she explained, "Since the change is large enough for us to notice it, that must mean that a person must have been sucked up."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"I want you and Vanilla to go investigate, something ad could happen if we don't keep an eye on this."

"M-me? but why do I have to go?"

"Because you really haven't done anything useful at all since Vanilla joined us, so I want you to go out there and do something with yourself for for once!"

"Alright, It is true that I've been skipping out on training since she's joined us."

"That's the spirit! Now go out there and kick some butt!"


End file.
